entity
by roxygoth
Summary: "Okay, who or what are you?" "I am entity." A scene i thought should be included in the 2003 'notes from the underground trilogy'


Hey Roxy Goth here. So I was watching 2003's trilogy 'notes from the underground' and decided to do this little bit of fan fiction.

I've had to use some artistic license because one thing I couldn't figure out is how every other mutant was embedded in the crystal and the tmnt's weren't. So hopefully this explains it. And yes I know for those who have watched the episode, Donnie will have to watch the explanation all over again, but remember Mikey didn't hear the explanation.

The last line is from the episode.

I do not own the tmnt's, or entity, in any way shape or form.

Donatello blinked as he looked around, he felt dizzy, the world was spinning, but he was…standing still?

Once he regained focus he was alarmed to see he appeared to be in some sort of glass container. 'Oh, no way in shell is this going to work.' Donnie thought to himself. He went to move his arms, but found he couldn't, becoming seriously panicked now he tried to move his legs, but he couldn't. As a matter of fact, he could move no part of his body.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, it went down to his feet and then suddenly the glass disappeared.

Donatello almost fell out, but managed to steady himself. "Okay, who or what are you?" was his first question.

"I am entity." The cloaked figure pulled his hood down so Donnie could see a white bony face with white hair coming down to his shoulders, which looked at little weird with the guys bold spot on his head.

"Okay, well. I'm Donatello. And erm…hey!" niceties forgotten, Donnie raced over to were stone biter was imprisoned. "What are you doing to them!? Release them!"

"I'm afraid I can't…"

"Really? Well, guess I'll have to make you." Donatello leapt forward and wacked the guy clean of his feet. As Donnie came in for another whack, entity suddenly gasped.

"No, wait, please, allow me to explain."

Donatello paused, bo-staff in air, the guy had imprisoned innocent mutants, and he expected the purple-clad ninja to listen? On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to hear the guy out.

"You've got 2 minutes."

Entity got to his feet. "Well, as I said, I am entity. I live here, underground, and I heard these people being experimented on…well, I couldn't sit by and do nothing, so I created these." He waved a ghostly pale hand around the place. "These are crystal chambers, powered by, well, crystals. They mutate these people back to their original forms."

"Wow." Don had to admit he was impressed.

"Which is part of the reason I freed you. These cells have been designed to change mutants back to human forms; you were not originally human, were you?"

"No, I was a turtle."

"That explains it. I can tell when the crystals start transforming the people back because the case turns a lighter blue within seconds. Yours didn't. So I intervened."

"Thanks." Donnie said, smiling. He was glad entity had decided to intervene; otherwise he might have been a pet-shop turtle again, or worse. "But I think you should be aware, I have three brothers. They'll be looking for me, and let's just say they won't exactly be over the moon that you've effectively kidnapped me."

"Can they fight?"

"Yes. We're trained ninja." In the back of his mind warning bells went off, but Donnie pressed them aside, this guy helps mutants, he doesn't destroy them.

"Ah. Right. I'll remember that when I bring them here, if they can fight as well as you then that's something to be wary of."

"How will you get them here?"

Entity scratched his gaunt chin. "well, one of two things, I'll either use these crystals tied together by ropes to transport them here, like I did to you, or if they get close enough, I suppose I could lead them. Although I'd prefer the first one, that way they won't have a great deal of time to attack me."

"But you'll let them out?"

"Of course! Look, the crystals won't even work, I tell you, they only turn mutants back to humans, not turtles."

"Okay."

Suddenly entity backed away. "I can sense someone near! I must get them. Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Entity disappeared. Don started to look around but didn't get far because suddenly there was a flash of light and Leo appeared.

"Is this one of your brothers?" Don jumped and turned around sharply. Entity was just standing there. 'How the heck did he get in without me noticing?' the though crossed don's mind, but he just nodded.

Entity walked forward, bent down, did something to the bottom of the capsule and then Leo was released.

Don stepped forward. "Leo?"

"Don! You're alright! But…how...where?"

"Leo take a seat, this is gonna take a lot of explaining." Don turned to entity. "If two more of these arrive, wearing a red and orange mask respectively, just release them." with that said, he dragged Leo through to a room with a couple of rock chairs which he's found while exploring and excitedly started explaining what had happened.

"So this guy, entity, wants to return mutants to their former state?" Leo look was thoughtful. "That's amazing…"

They didn't get any further because suddenly there was a rough yell from the previous room.

"Look 'ear freak! I don't know who or what you are, but one thing I WANNA know is. Where. Are. My. Brothers?"

"Oh shell." Don whispered, then bounded of the chair and ran through to the previous room. "Raph! Don't kill him! We're alright, look, Leo's here to!"

Behind him Leo smiled. "Yes Raphael. Put entity down and allow us to explain…" one filling in later and raph sighed, head in hands.

"So you're tellin' me that this guy want ta help mutant like us?"

"Yes, revert them back to their former selves." Don patiently recapped.

"Well, dat's honourable."

Just then they heard a 'hi-ya!' from the next room.

"Mikey." Leo got up, don and raph following.

"Okay, boldly, where are my brothers?" The three brothers in question were greeted by the sight of the youngest holding entity by the front of his cape and leaning threateningly into him.

"Mikey! 'Bout time you got here. We've been waiting for you." Leo grinned, stepping forward.


End file.
